Craft Day
by roque872002
Summary: It's Tuesday and Jack's meetings been cancelled. Sequel to Baking Day. Written for Ship Day 2013


**Title: Craft Day**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: it's Tuesday and Jack's meeting gets cancelled. Sequel to Baking Day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea of Jacob and Faith.**

**Author's notes: I love Hobby Craft. Enough said! Please let me know what you think about this one. Make my day, leave a review.**

**Craft Day.**

Jack grumbled as he put his key in the lock. He had gotten up stupidly early and taken his children to day care because of a meeting he really didn't want to attend. He had gotten to the Pentagon and had waited around for an hour, just to be told that it had been cancelled.

He could have stayed in bed until a reasonable hour. He could have avoided waking his sleeping children. He could have avoided their grumpiness and tears.

He sighed. He would get changed and pick them up. He entered the house and dumped his keys on the table by the door.

Laughter floated towards him. He frowned. He could have sworn he had taken his children to day care. He took a step forwards as his cell phone began to ring.

"Daddy!" Faith cried as she appeared in the hallway. She ran towards him with her arms open.

Jack picked her up and held her close. He didn't miss the random patches of pink and purple glitter on her face, hands and clothes.

"I was just calling you. Your secretary said you had left," Sam smiled as she walked up to him, ending the phone call.

"Yeah the meeting got cancelled," he nodded, opening his free arm and pulling his wife towards him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," she smiled into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Its Tuesday daddy," Faith told him happily.

"I can see that," Jack smiled as he swiped his thumb over her cheek, removing some of the pink glitter. Faith giggled happily.

"Ahar matey!" Jacob called as he jumped into the hall with a cardboard sword in his hand and a patch over his left eye.

"Oh no its a pirate!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged Faith closer to him, causing her to giggle.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jacob said as he puffed out his chest. He glanced around the hall as though he was looking for something. "Where's the rum gone?"

"Rum?" Sam asked her husband, her eyebrows raised.

"You've seen the film," Jack shrugged.

"I didn't know he'd seen it! He's only four Jack. You know that film is a 12."

"Relax Carter. I was with him the whole time. He was fine."

"That's O'Neill now, mister," she poked his chest playfully.

"And I thank God every single day for that," he smirked back at her as he wrapped his hand around the finger still pressed to his chest. "But you'll always be Carter to me."

Sam leaned in for a kiss. She smiled as her lips met his.

"Yuck," Jacob said as he scrunched up his face.

"Kissing your mother is not 'yuck'," Jack told his son as he put his daughter on her feet.

"Is mom gonna have a baby?" he asked, his face still scrunched up.

"What?" Jack asked, confused, as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Will's mom and dad kiss. Now he has a brother."

"No, you're not going to be a big brother again," Jack laughed.

"Good!" Jacob sighed and visibly relaxed. "Babies cry a lot."

Sam laughed into her husbands neck as Jacob and Faith ran back into the living room.

"I've really missed you," Jack whispered in her ear as he tightened his hold on her.

"I really missed you too. And my babies."

"How long can you stay?" he asked as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Until Friday I think. Hopefully longer," she sighed before kissing his neck.

"As much as I love your surprise visits, next time you get leave, let me know. We could go somewhere."

"Leave is kinda of a spur of the moment thing just now," she sighed as she hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, I get it," he kissed her hair. "I wish you could stay."

"Me too."

"The kids need their mother," he whispered, then paused. "I need my wife."

"I need you all too."

Jack leaned closer and claimed her lips with his. Sam felt her eyes flutter closed as his hands slowly trailed down her back, from her shoulders to her hips. She moaned quietly into his mouth as she played with the grey hairs at the nape of his neck.

Jack rested his forehead against hers and smiled. He slowly opened his eyes and breathed a laugh.

"What?" Sam asked as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"You have pink glitter in your hair," he smirked.

"I think Jacob managed to get some up his nose. He sneezed a few times. It went everywhere," she patted his shoulder. "It's all over your uniform too."

"My uniform has never looked so good," he protested jokingly as he laughed.

"I'd better get back in there. I dread to think of mess the they've gotten themselves in," she whispered before kissing him soundly again, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss.

"I'll be there in a minute," he whispered back as he squeezed her hips gently.

"Okay," she nodded before removing herself from his grasp and turning around.

Jack gently swatted her six as she walked away. She gave him a mischievous grin over her shoulder before walking back into the living room.

Jack quickly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He quickly lost his uniform and pulled on his worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

He smiled to himself as three sets of laughter met him on the staircase. He walked into the living room and saw his three favourite people sitting at the newspaper covered coffee table. Glue, cardboard, paper, paint and various colours of glitter were haphazardly strewn over the coffee table.

He sat down next to his wife, opposite his children, and dipped his index finger in some forgotten pile of spilled pink glitter. He smirked before tapping his wife's nose.

A slow smile appeared on her face before she ran her purple glitter covered hand through his hair.

Faith giggled hysterically while Jacob fell back against the couch and clutched his sides, a few tears escaping his eyes as he laughed at his mothers antics.

Jack smiled. He loved when his wife came home.


End file.
